


Curiosity

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean is curious about a little bag Sam has. Brotherly fluff.All in direct speech.





	Curiosity

"What's in the bag, Sammy?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"Come on Sam! Logic dictates if you have a bag, then there must be something in it."

"Wow, Dean, Logic dictates! I'm impressed."

"Hey, don't think you're the only smart one here, geek boy"

"Thought never passed my mind, dude."

X  
X

"So, what's in the bag, Sam?"

"Curiosity killed the cat!"

"Sam...!"

"I have a right to my privacy, Dean! Just because we live out of each other's pockets doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!"

"Yeah, you always were a secretive little shit! Don't give me that bitch-face Sam. You know it's the truth."

"So, have you always told me everything, Dean?"

"Yes…no…well, maybe not... just… everything."

"Okay then. I don't want to tell you what's in the bag, so you're just gonna have to live with it!

"All right, all right! Keep your little secrets if that's what makes you happy."

X  
X

"Sam!"

"What Dean?"

"Come on, man. I'm dying with curiosity here. What's in that freakin' bag?"

"Dean, I was under the impression you agreed we should each have our space."

"You can have as much space as you like Sam, but that's got nothing to do with the bag."

"What's in the bag is none of your business, Dean. Why can't you just accept that and move on."

X  
X

What's in the bag, Sam? If you don't tell me I'm gonna come and look."

"No you're not!

"Yes I am!"

"Stop acting like a baby, Dean."

"You stop teasing me with that douchy bag. Why can't you just tell me what's in it?"

X  
X

"Okay. If I tell you what's in the bag; whatever it is, you haven't to comment on it. Deal?"

"What the Hell, Sam! What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it says. You can look and even touch but not a word has to pass your lips."

"Dude. You are pushing up my curiosity to red alert level. If you don't tell me what's in that bag, I'm going to explode."

"Do you accept my conditions, Dean?"

"Yeah, at this point, I'm ready to promise you the moon, dude. Stop looking like the cat that got the cream, Sam!"

X  
X

"Here, take the bag."

"Sammy, what's this?"

"Dean. You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"I lied, Sammy so feel free to give me the whole thing; eye –roll, bitch-face, huff and pursed lips!"

X  
X

"You fished it out of the trash-can. Sammy…..I… Thanks. "

"Don't say anything, Dean."

"I don't have to. All I have to do is put it back round my neck."

"Do you really want to? You don't have to…."

"I want to, Sam. I've wanted to do it since two seconds after I threw it away. I missed it hanging there in its rightful place."

X  
X

"Oh, come on, Sammy don't go all misty-eyed on me now!"

"Dean… I…"

"God, you'll always be a big geeky girl, Sammy; but don't ever change!"

"And you'll always be a pain in the ass control freak, Dean, but you wouldn't be my big brother if you were any different!"

"What do you say we watch some old movies on TV, Sammy?"

"Sounds good, Dean."

"Yeah, sounds real good, Sammy."

 

The End


End file.
